equestria's kaizoku: el gran poder de la amistad
by gokaigold
Summary: los gokaigers van en busca del segundo tesoro mas grande del universo en el planeta de los zandyacks pero no se esperaban que dicho planeta separara a la tripulacion en un planeta de ponis parlantes, sera ese el segundo tesoro mas codiciado del universo?, lean y sabran [super sentai X my little pony crossover] marvelous, gai, flutershy, twiligtht sparkle. nota: twildeo muy pronto
1. la dimension desconocida 12

despues de que los gokaigers los 6 han logrado vencer al imperio zandyack los 6 marvelous, joe, luka, don, ahim y gai, emprendieron su viaje en busca del segundo tesoro mas grande del universo, se fueron al planeta de los zandyyack, pero no estaban solo en el gokaigaleon, tambien estaban su fiel perico metalico de color carmesin con detalles dorados navi, y su octavo miembro, que seria machfalcon, que esta con ellos solo en su forma de alfa ya que segun su tecnico don, el engine cast no cabria en el gokaigalleon y su alma si, al llegar vieron el planeta de los zandyack vieron como el planeta se estaba destruyendo senal de que se esta desformando y sus escombros les ayudarian a llegar a ese tesoro que los ocho tripulantes anhelan

al fin llegamos- decia marvelous el lider de los piratas

..., al parecer al parecer al vencer al emperador y a su heredero realmente trajo la miseria en su planeta- hablaba joe que eso ayudaba en su total venganza hacia ellos

..., porque los 34 super sentai nos dejarian sus ranger keys? no lo entiendo- lo decia don dudosamente

porque los super sentai realmente quieren que eliminemos a los zandyack, ESO ES GENIAL PRESTANDONOS SUS GRANDES PODERES ES GENIAL- lo decia gai alegremente

calmate gai kouhai aun ni nos hemos acercado, deberiamos primero relajarnos- lo decia luka mientras calmaba a gai

creo que deberiamos calmarnos porque algo anda mal con el planeta miren- decia ahim preocupada

al ver el planeta efectivamente algo pasa ya queeste exploto y antes de que lograran moverse esa explosion los alcanzo, para finalmente ser absorvidos por una especie de agujero negro, cuando despierta marvelous nota que esta solo en el gokaigalleon, pero este esta bien solo que se quemaron los motores para hacerlo despegar

donde estoy?- se cuestionaba marvelous al no ver a sus companeros, en la habitacion vacia

no lo se marvelous, bari bari- y el engine hablo

machfalcon no has visto nada?- decia marvelous levantandose

no nada, incluso navi no esta- respondia la prengunta de marvelous

no te preocupes, machfalcon puedes cuidar del gokaigaleon mientras no este?- decia marvelous a punto de irse

consideralo hecho bari bari- mientras desaparecia el holograma

ahora lo que hace marvelous es de que se pone a investigar a sus alrededores usando el mobirite para rastrearlos pero nada, lo unico que vio es un bosque de aparencia tenebroso, cosa que no asusta a nuestro pirata rojo, siguio buscando pero nada

chicos donde estaran?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- decia una voz a lo lejos

asi marvelous se apresuro a ver que origino ese ruido al verlo encontro un dragon grande de color verde atacando al parecer un pony amarilo suave con pelaje rosado que se veia asustada del dragon

asi que estas sola?, danos lo que queremos

..., n-no, no s-se los da-dare a uste-des- decia ese caballo al parecer tenia miedo ademas de que se escuchaba femenina

o porfavor solo danoslo y te dejamos ir no es gran cosa- extendiendo su mano o garra

...no -lo dijo entre dientes

que dijistes?

..., NOOO -lo dijo con valor

..., pegasa tonta ahora te lo quitare a la fuerza- parece que lo hiba a golpear hasta que recibe varios balazos mientras que la pony cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para el final- QUIEN FUE?- lo decia muy enojado

yo, y no me agrada ver que estes molestando a una pony y de paso querer golpearla es algo que no tolero- decia marvelus mientras giraba la pistola pirata hacia abajo y luego poniendolo en su hombro-

que te crees que eres?- decia el dragon sarcasticamente

un pirata, al fin al cabo consigo lo que quiero y quiero que la dejes en paz- apuntaba a la pegaso que aun esperaba su muerte o el golpe

jajajaja, un pirata?, vamos fanfarron- lo decia burlonamente

..., no me crees?, bien si no me crees porque no me atacas o tienes miedo?- decia marvelous de una forma que expresaba reto y razon

maldito ahora te matare- decia el dragon mientras cargaba fuego

intentalo- lo decia sabiendo que hacer

la pegaso alfin miro su mirada hacia su salvader solo para ver como era quemado cuando le llega el fuego el dragon solo voltea a verla de nuevo y preparando su golpe, la pony se quedo muda desde que vio esa escena de la muerte de aquel salvador que nunca conocio y nunca podra agradecerle, cuando se preparaba otra vez para recibir su fin el dragon volvio a sentir los balazos otra vez, para cuando volteo vio a marvelous pero no con sus ropas sino con su traje de gokaiger

pero que paso?, acaso ese era un disfraz?- decia el dragon asombrado

no este es el disfraz, solo que..., me protegi de tu ataque ahora veraz

empieza a disparar no sin antes el dragon se cubre de los ataques cuando este se descuida, marvelous lo empieza a atacar con su espada, el dragon no podia hacer gran cosa, excepto cubrirse de los ataque, lo unico que logra hacer es bloquearlos sin experiencia hasta que el momento que el hiba a perder

no piedad ya no mas, ya dejame en paz y no la vuelvo a molestar- sonaba que se rendia

..., esta bien pero vete ahora- decia marvelous apuntandolo con la pistola

el dragon solo se marcha cuando se va marvelous vuelve a su forma original y a continuacion se dirige a la pony que aun tenia los ojos cerrados

estas bien?- decia marvelous mientras la miraba de reojo

la pony solo se limito a abrir los ojos, cuando los abrio fue tal la sorpresa de verlo vivo, ya que no lo vio transformado en el gokai red, pero cuando vio al humano lo unico que hizo fue desmayarse

..., creo que nunca ha visto un humano...,- la carga y la lleva al gokaigaleon

cuando la pony se despierta ve todo lo que hay el gokaigaleon, al parecer estaba muda por todo lo que ve ya que ese tipo de diseno nunca lo habia visto, ni siquiera si amiga la fashionista no lograba hacer ese diseno tan elegante

marvelous san la nativa desperto- decia machfalcon en forma de espiritu cosa que quiza asusto a la pegazo

asi que ya estas despierta te sientes bien?

s-si s-s-se-se-seno-r- decia muy timidamente

..., eres timida no?

..., dijistes que eras pi-pi-ra-ra-rata- decia mientras se escondia

si soy pirata pero no por eso significa que soy malo o si?- decia seriamente

..., cier...to- decia recuperando la confianza en si misma

cual es tu nombre nativa?- decia machfalcon muy curioso

..., mi-mi nombre el flu..., fluter..., shy

flutershy..., ok, donde vives, te dejare ahi y me voy a buscar a mi tripulacion

yo?...,

* * *

esta es la primera parte del primer capitulo de la serie equestria kaizoku: el gran poder de la amistad, espero que les haya gustado


	2. la dimension desconocida 22

cambiando de escena podemos ver a gai despertando revisando a su alrededor hasta que encuentran a doc

doc, doc despierta- lo agitaba para levantarlo

..., gai?, eres tu?- decia doc levantandose

si no te preocupes estoy bien..., donde estan navi, ahim y los otros?

...,,-cuando voltearon la mirada vieron a un joe levantadose

chicos, donde estamos- ahora era navi que se levantaba

no lo se pero esto es extrano desde esa explosion, nos separamos- decia doc

espero que este bien- decia navi

estamos hablando de marvelous EL ESTA BIEN hablamos de el pirata mas grande del universo- decia gai muy optimista

..., tienes razon gai- decia navi levantandose

gai tiene razon, ademas marvelous se sabe cuidar solo - decia doc ahora levantandose

doc, joe, gai, busquemos a marvelous- decia navi mientras se ponia en el hombro de gai

asi van buscando hasta que a lo lejos logran ver un pueblo un tanto pintoresco y pequeno

..., creen que marvelous san se encuetre aqui?- preguntaba doc sin apartar su vista del pueblo

solo ahi una forma de averiguarlo- decia joe mientras se acercaba al puego

doc y dai se dieron cuenta de que les salvaria la vida asi que lo jalaron para meterlo de nuevo

porque hicieron eso?- pregunto un tanto molesto joe

porque mira haya joe- decia doc mientras apuntaba a un pegaso color cyan de 7 colores muy perezosa cerca de una rama, mientras que habia otras 2 una de color rosa claro con cabello rosa fuerte y otra pero esta es diferente de una manera tenia alas y cuerno, nuestros piratas y pajarraco se preguntan como podia pasar eso sabian porque joe, gai y doc podian usar unas ranger keys basados en el unicornio y el pegaso pero las 2 caracteristicas en uno, nunca se lo habrian imaginado, esta es definitivamente diferente ese color morado con cabello color negro y sobresalia una raya color rosa

si es eso raro pero si solo hay esas tenemos que pasar desapercibidos- decia navi

..., tengo una idea usemos el gran poder de los magiranger- decia gai, mientras sacaba su ranger key

buenaa idea gai- decia doc mientras sacaba su moribite y su ranger key

bien vamos- decia joe

si- decian los 2

gokai change- dijeron los 3 haciendo toda su actuacion de transformacion [inserte escena]

GOOOOOOOOOOKAIGERRRRR- despues de un momento insertaron otra ranger key en su mobirite y se escucha otra voz- MAAAAAAAAAGIRANGER- en ese momento las 3 escuchan eso y se van a ver solo para ver 3 ponis de color negro uno tenia melena azul, (joe), otro tenia melene verde (doc) y el ultimo tenia melena plateada (gai) ademas el de la melena azul y verde tenian una marca en su flanco tenian el simbolo de gokaiger (el de las espadas) pero el plateado tenia el suyo (el de ancla)

hola quienes son?, van llegando?- decia el del pelo arcoiris

son nuevo, OHHHH GENIAL HABRA FIESTA Y ESAS CUTIE MARKS?, QUE SIGNIFICAN?, QUE SON?, SON HERMANOS?, O SE VEN BIEN, MUY BIEN FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA, SEAN NUESTROS NUEVOS AMIGOS- decia la poni rosa al ver a nuestros piratas transformados para pasar desapercibidos, toda alegre e hiperactica

..., calmate pinkie- decia al parecer a la poni color rosa la extranala pegaso-unicornio

bueno sospechan gai- susurraba doc a gai

pero no tienen ni idea de que somos piratas- le susurra gai a doc

recuerden no nos pueden descubrir- le susurraba joe a gai y doc

que son piratas?, o eso es genial COMPANEROS PIRATAS ESO ES GENIAL

que piratas?, no me venceran -decia la pegaso color azul cyan que se preparaba para atacar

alto rainbow que tal si solo quieren agua y comida-decia la pegaso-unicornio morada

maldita poni rosa de oido superhumano- es lo unico que pensaron los 3 piratas "ponificados para pasar desapercibidos"

bueno vengan vallamos por comida- decia la pegaso-unicornio

SIIIIIII- dijeron los 3 gokaiger, la de nombre pinkie y la de nombre rainbow empezando la seguirla

* * *

cambiando de escena otra vez vemos a luka y a ahim, al otro lado del pueblo al parecer se les ocurrio el mismo plan que ha gai porque tambien estaban ponificados, igual color negro pero sus prines eran amarillo y rosado respectivamente, estaban hambrientas y no pensaban en nada mas que en comida hasta que la encontraron, vieron un campo completo con manzanas de arbol

genial ahim comida- decia luka muerta de hambre

pero luka san este es una granja quiza le pertenezca a alguien- decia ahim dudosa que al parecer no la escucho su amiga pirata por que al llegar pateo un arbol colpleto y todas las hojas y manzanas, incluso las ramas pero las livialas y fragiles cayeron solo para ver como nuestra pirata amarilla fuerte favorita se ponia a comer esas manzanas, que la acompano ahim ya que no veia a nadie aun y creyo oportuno pero cuando terminaron esas manzanas les supieron a gloria en comida, solo para girarse ven que la duena que era una poni naranja de cabello amarillo acomodado en coleta y de sombrero vaquero se les quedaba viendo un poco molesta pero sorprendida de hacerle todo eso a uno de sus arboles mas fuertes

quienes son ustedes?- al parecer decia con un tono vaquero ademas de que escuchaba femenina

lo sentimos mucho, vez luka te dije que le pertenecia a alguien este lugar- la reganaba ahim

no me lo recuerdes ahim, ademas te gustaron las manzanas a poco no- dijo en defensa

si pero luka san..., ese no es el punto- decia ahim intentando recordarselo

esperen si les gustaron las manzanas?..., claro que si, mi familia lleva varias generaciones produciendo ricas manzanas, bueno no me he presentado soy applejack y bienvenidas a la granja de mi familia- decia feliz

es un honor yo soy luka la chica muy fuerte- decia lucar con un poco de soberbia

yo soy ahim y me considero una princesa- decia ahim cortesmente

acaso te acabas de escuchar ahim?, eres una princesa no te acuerdas?- decia luka con tono de regano

si pero recuerda que los zandyack destruyeron mi hogar asi que solo me puedo considerar princesa- decia ahim con un poco de tristeza

lo siento carino pero se que te hara sentir mejor tengo una amiga que te podria hacer un vestido- decia appleyack a modo de consuelo

arigato cossaimas- solo la abrazo ahim pero luka la separo al parecer a diferencia de ahim no le tiene mucha confianza a applelack y tiene sus razones, digamos la acaban de conocer

bien llevanos con esa amiga- decia luka

ok, siganmen -las guia pero a medio camino algo pasa de la nada caen 3 seres gigantesco todos los gokaiger sabian que solo significaba una cosa los zandyack pero cambiando de grupo de joe para ver como veian a 3 sugormin esos el de colores azul

grrrr, si tan solo tuvieramos el gokai galeon o a marvelous- decia joe

joe sempai recuerde que puedo usar el gran poder de los timeranger- decia gai serio

time que?- decia la pegaso-unicornio

pero crees que pueda llegar desde el ano 3000 hasta aca?-decia dudoso doc

de que ano?- decia un poco esceptica rainbow

solo ahi una forma de averiguarlo-saca el movirite mete la ranger key del timefire en su movirite y presiona la mascara del timefire diciendo

llegando desde el futuro el gran poder de los timeranger ven gozyudrill

DESPEGANDO GOZYUDRILL- lo que hace gai es saltar al gozyudrill para cuando se sienta estaba en su traje de gokaisilver y empieza a atacar y logra acabar con un sugormin con el taladro pero para los otros 2 ocupaba pasar al nivel 2 asi que gai inserto el dragon ranger key y el gozyudrill pasa a gozyurex

COMPLETADDO GOZYUREX- decia gai mientras la nave se terminaba de transformaba a un tiranosaurio

O MI CELESTIA SE TRANFORMO EN UN DINOSAURIO ROBOTICO DEL FUTURO MAGNIFICO, VE DINO, VE DINO, VE DINO- decia pinkie alegre y optimista mientras le hechaba porras a gai

el gozyurex solo disparaba un aliento que parecia de fuego a cierta pegaso-unicornio le recordo a su ayudante, pero ver mas de cerca al dinosaurio logro acabar con los 2 sugormin restantes con el taladro de su cola luego gai salio del gozyurex que se trandorfo en gozyudrill y volvio a su tiempo

eres un heroe gai ahora no solo tendran su fiesta de bienvenidos a ponyville piratas bueno sino una de tambien de que GRACIAS POR VENCER A ESAS BESTIAS GIGANTES CON UN ROBOT DINOSAURIO NAVE DEL ANO 3000- hiz una pausa-

no es necesario pinkie- decia joe

oye don no quisieras que preparabamos la comida?- pregunta gai

si, ya que lleguemos- decia don

y hacen una buena comida?- pregunto rainbow

claro que hacen una buena comida, deberias probarla hacen un excelente sazon..., aproposito como te llamas? -decia navi a la pegaso-unicornio

o mi nombre es twilight sparkle y soy una alicornio- decia alfin el caballo morado- y sus nombres?

gai, el sonador y fan de los super senta

quien?- pregunto pinkie

luego te cuento,- decia gai

mi nombre es don el mecanico del equipo- decia el de la crin verde

y mi nombre es joe un verdadero amigo- decia joe haciendo una reverencia

y mi nombre es navi y soy su buscadera de tesoros

nunca falta el perico, bien seremos muy buenos amigos no?- decia pinkie

puede ser- dijo doc

* * *

al fin termine el primer capitulo y si falta un pony y para el proximo todos los de la tripulacion se reuniran eso es todo por hoy


	3. reunion pirata 12

afuera del gokaigaleon y siguiendo a fluttershy para dejarla en donde vive

marvelous que fue eso?- decia fluttershy demasiado asustada

un sugormin, je por suerte gai aun tiene a gozyudrill de los timeranger y a gozyurex de los zyuranger

qui- quienes?- pregunto flutthershy

marvelous sonrie- gai te podria explicar todo los de los 34 super sentai, son personas que se encargan de proteger a todas las personas del planeta y a sus habitantes- lo bueno es que nosotros los gokaiger somos piratas, pero unos que protegen a la gente

pe-pero eso no seria se un bueno pirata no?- le pregunto dudosa flutershy

no fluttershy un verdadero pirata significa siempre tomar lo que su tripulacion quiere- decia marvelous con orgullo

y que quieres marvelous?- decia fluttershy

ahora quiero buscar a mi tripulacion- decia marvelous

oye fluttershy- decia una voz a lo lejos

cuando la pegasa timida voltean ven a appeljack seguidas de ahim y luka

o hola applejack pasa algo?- le preguntaba a su amiga granjera

o si de que vistes eso..., que hace un humano aqui?- decia la granjera un tanto sorprendida

yo soy marvelous y busco a mi tripulacion

o asi que estabas con ella ehh marvelous?- decia la luka-pony

puede que te hayas transformado luka pero aun te puedo reconocer

y quien es?- decia luka-

facil la de la melena amarilla, piel negra, simbolo de los gokaigers- le atino marvelous

tsk, rayos crei que te enganaria pero- pasa de ser la pony a la gokai yellow esto sorprendio a applejack ya que no se la esperaba ni mucho menos fluttershy pero como las otras veces se desmayaba esta vez no paso porque si marvelous menciono a los 34 super sentai de seguro habria uno que le permitia transformarse, despues de luka ahim se transformo para solo pasar a forma humana, seguida de luka, esto si sorprendio a fluttershy pero nuestra vaquera si se desmayo esta vez

creo que esta vez fue mucho para applejack, me ayudas ..., -decia fluttershy dirigiendose hacia luka

me llamo luka, y claro que te ayudo, marvelous la cargas del otro lado?- decia luka

si, claro- y asi marvelous la cargo de las patas traseras y luka de las delanteras

que come que pesa?- decia marvelous mientras la carga

no te quejes marvelous san- mientras la llevaban al pueblo

..., y tu eres fluttershy segun escuche no?

s-si y tu?- se presentaba flutershy a ahim

me llamo ahim, encantada de conocerte- decia ahim haciendo una reverencia

igualmente- decia fluttershy mientras solo los seguian

asi avanzan hasta que se encuentran con una unicornio blanco de color blanco con cabello morado que se veia precioso, se veia que buscaba algo

oye se te perdio algo?- pregunto marvelous

si unos- voltea a ver a marvelous- dejame decirte que esas ropas se te ven bien pero se te pueden ver mejor- decia la unicornio

y porque quisiera que se viera mejor?, estoy bien asi- dijo marvelous

..., no es mas quiero que vengas a mi boutiq y ahi te mejoro esas ropas..., oye- de dirigia a ahim

si?- dijo ella educadamente

esas ropas se te ven bien, se ven geniales, donde los conseguistes que se ven bien

..., eran de mi hogar- decia ahim

oye emmm, rarity no has visto a las otras?- pregunto fluttershy

no..., esa no es applejack?, nunca la habia visto desmayada

se lo mostrarias marvelous?

no se solo son cuando peleamos contra los zandyack

yo se la enseno marvelous- saca su movirite y su ranger key- gokaichange- GOOOOOOOOOKAIGER

rarity no se lo podia creer de ropas bonitas y preciosas pasaron a un traje incomodo, segun ella y no se ve nada

no, no, no, no como es posible de que con esas ropas elegantes pasen a un traje incomodo y sobretodo sofocante?

ha, tu no entiendes es mas que eso

a ver muestramelo- le reto rarity

marvelous saco su pistola pirata y disparo a ahim, eso horrorizo a rarity pero cuando volteo ve que ahim sigue ahi como si nada esto la sorprendio nunca vio una tela asi de resistente si siquiera el de los caballeros de canterlot eran asi de resistentes-

wow, diganmen donde consiguieron esos trajes que se ven muy resistentes

..., ahora no, rarity san- decia ahim mientras que se destranformada pero para sorpresa de rarity no se veia ni un rastro de la bala

entonces..., a donde se dirigen?

ahora a la casa de fluttershy y de ahi buscare a mi tripulacion

..., conozco un lugar en donde se podrian encontrar,

en donde?- pregunto luka

en sugarcube corner a veces solemos reunirnos ahi mis amigas quiza ellas sepan algo

bien porque tengo hambre, marvelous apuremonos- dijo luka

ok- lo unico que dijo marvelous

asi paso el rato hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar en el pueblo los ponis solo se les quedaron viendo raro

..., desde que esas cosas azules llegaron tambien llego ese dinosaurio metalico, ademas de 3 humanos- decia un poni

eso no es raro, pinkie pie, llegaron 3 ponis nuevos color negro con diferentes crines, uno azul, otro verde y el ultimo es algo raro verlo plateado- dijo un pegaso

y sin mencionar de que los 3 tenian cutie marks nunca vistas- dijo un unicornio

como que marvelous al mencionar el hecho de diferentes crines verde, azul y plateando se dirigio a ellos

a donde hiba?- pregunto marvelous

seguian a rainbow dash a sugarcube corner- contesto el pony

apuremonos para alcanzar a gai san, doc san y joe san- decia ahim

por donde- pregunto luka

por haya- senalo el camino

vamos ahi estaran nuestros amigos- dijo marvelous mientas que marvelous, joe y ahim salian a toda prisa

creo que es la otra tripulacion de marvelous- dijo fluttershy

tripulacion?- pregunto rarity

dijo marvelos que son piratas- dijo fluttershy

quienes son piratas?- dijo una despertada applejack por santo golpazo- ..., y luka o ahim?

con marvelous a sugarcube corner- le respondio rarity

cambiando de escena

oye joe y donde conseguistes esa cutie mark?- pregunto twilight

no es un quien sabe que es nuestro simbolo de gokaiger- dijo gai

que es un gokaiger..., ya se es SU NOMBRE DE PIRATA NO?- dijo una hiperactiva pinkie

emmmm, no es el nombre que quisimos

somos el supersentai numero 35 somos kaizoku sentai gokaiger- dijeron los 3 gokaiger al mismo tiempo

en ese momento se escucho abrir la puerta para ver a marvelous, ahim y luka detras de el

gai, doc, joe donde estan?- pregunto marvelous

MARVELOUS- corrieron a el mientras que se transformaba en humanos a todos sorprendio pero a pinkie solo se puso de inquieta diciendo- SON HUMANOS SON HUMANOs, GENIAL HUMANOS EN EQUESTRIA

y bien ya que llegaron doc- decia marvelous

si?- pregunto doc

puedes reparar el gokaigaleon?- pregunto marvelous

..., quiza llevame a el y vere en cuanto tiempo lo tendre listo

gokaigaleon?- pregunto rainbow

debe de ser el nombre de su barco

vamos- dijo gai

asi lo 6 gokaigers fueron en direccion al gokaigaleon pero no acaba aqui

twilight donde estabas?- dijo un dragon morado pero en la parte de enfrente tenia color blanco, o verde, aemas de una cresa de color verde claro- me acaba de llegar una notificacion de la princesa celestia y..., unos seres nunca antes vistos estan destruyendo canterlot es mas tu hermano esta gravemente herido,

vengan vamos chicas- decia twilight

si- dijeron las 5 ya que fluttershy, applejack y rarity hiban llegando

a donde?- pregunto applejack

te lo cuento en el camino- decia twilight mientras sacaba sus alas para volar y cargo a rarity, fluttershy cargo a pink y rainbow a applejack


	4. reunion pirata 22

cuando las ponis llegaron a canterlot vieron a criaturas que nunca antes habian visto eran los sugormin* y estaban haciedo de los soldados solo un monton de chatarra se ve que no resistian, incluso la princesa luna y celestia no podian hacer gran cosa, era una conquista a mano armada, asi que los elemento de la harmonia lucharon con esas cosas nada salia bien no importa por cuanto pelearan parecian no derrotar a ninguno, perdian la esperanza hasta que el gokaigaleon llego y bombardeo a los sugormin cuando el barco llego a su destino bajo las anclas y de el bajaron los 6 piratas ya con sus trajes

quienes son?- pregunto una alicornio blanca con armadura dorada y cabello verde con azul bajos ademas se podia ver la figura del sol

somos los rumoreados piratas espaciales- dijo marvelous

y el super sentai numero 35- dijo gai

gokai red- dijo marvelous haciendo su pose

gokai blue- dijo ahora joe

gokai yellow- ahora habla luka

gokai green- dijo don mientras bajaba sus ponia sus manos arriba de las rodillas

gokai pink- dijo ahim poniendo su mano en su pecho

gooooookai- gai se da una vuelta- silver

somos kaizoku sentai gokaiger- dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo

los sugormin como que ahora dirigen su atencion a los piratas y se preparan a atacar en eso los gokaiger sacan sus pistolas o en caso de gai el gokaispear gun mode y disparan antes de que ellos pudiesen disparan es eso otros sugormins unos de color azul los atacan por la espalda los gokaigers ahora usan sus espadas y en caso de gai usa su gokai spear y los ataca a la larga logran derrotar a unos pero como que se descuidan y cuando los atacan explotan enfrente de ellos las ponys como que hiban a llorar su muerte pero algo se escucha era- SHINNNNNNKENGER- cuando se quita la explosion se ve que todos usaron el simbolo de proteccion pero ya no tenia los trajes de gokaiger cambiaron a shinkenger

SON SAMURAIS, MAGOS Y PIRATAS AHHHHHH SAMARPIRAS- dijo pinkie toda hyperactiva

samapiras?- preguntaron sus amigas

si personas que son samurais, magos y piratas EPICO

como que los gokaiger solo se les resbala gota de sudor por la sien, para despues seguir atacando a los sugormin

chicos terminemos con el six samurai strike- dijo marvelous mientras levantaba su espada

ok- dijeron todos

asi paso marvelous se acerco a ellos y los ataco se vio una linea roja, siguio joe con una linea azul, joe con una verde, luka con una amarilla, ahim con una rosa y terminamos con gai dando varios golpes que el ojo poni no logra ver eran lineas doradas finas y cuando termina explotan, pero aun dejaron a otros muy pocos asi que sacaron otras llaves las de goranger- gokaichange- antes de que llegaron los ataques se transforman en el primer sentai- GOOOOOOOOORANGER

OHHH MUCHACHOS INCREIBLES VAMOS GORANGER- dijo gai entusianta- bien voy con ustedes- asi que preciono su cinturon y 15 ranger keys se combinaron para crear la gold anchor key- GOKAI CHANCE- asi gai metio la llave en su movirite- GOOOOOOOOOKAI SILVER GOOOOOOLD MOOOOOOODO

gokai silver golllldo modo- dijo mientras hacia su pose

pero que?- fue lo que dijo rainbow dash

asi se ve asombroso y elegante- dijo rarity con un brillo en los ojos

los gokaigers solo atacar a los sugormin restantes, asi cuando huban a acabar se transforman de nuevo a gokaigers asi todos pusieron una ranger key en su espada y pistola- FIIIIIIINALLLLLL WAAAAAAAAAAAAVE- todos dispara una bala blaca con un aura de color para terminar con u corte de espada logra acabar con algunos para terminar todo ahora le tocaba a gai que inserto su llave y gira su arma- GOKAI LEGENDARY DREAM y 7 espectros de 7 rangers especiales aparecen para cuando disparan aparecen sombras de otros 7 ranger especiales atacando con sus sables para terminar con gai que logra acabar con todos- asi llegan otros sugormin pero mucho mas grandes

gheeez que fastidio- dijo marvelous presionando unos botones en su movirite- GOOOOOOKAIGALEON- asi todos los gokaiger se subieron al galeon- KAIZOKU GATTAI KANZEN GOKAI OH- es lo unico que dijeron los piratas-

llegando desde el futuro el gran poder de los timeranger ven gozyudrill- dijo gai mientras saltaba a su mecha personal- DESPEGANDO GOZYUDRILL

VE DINO VE PIRATA- dijo pinkie entusiasmada

dino?, no hay ningun dinosaurio aqui- dijo celestia

de hecho la nave se transforma en un dinosaurio- dijo rainbow dash

en serio?- dijo celestia

si- dijo twiligiht

CONTAMOS CON USTEDES GOKAIGERS- dijo fluttershy trantando de animar a los gokaigers

asi gai metio la dragon ranger key en una parte de su timon para transformarlo a gozyurex- completado GOZYUREX

asi tanto el dino y el pirata atacaron a los piratas pero como que estos se hicieron mas fuertes

como vencerlo?- pregunto marvelous

usemos el pat striker- dijo doc mientras sacaba la llave del dekagreen

buena idea- mientras los otros sacaban una llave- RANGER KEY SET- asi partes del cuerpo se abrian para revelar partes de un carro de policia y hasta suenan mientras que gai inserta la llave de abarekiller-

DEKA GOKAI OH COMPLETADO- dijeron los piratas- GOZYUGIN COMPLETADO- dijo gai

ORALES, VIERON EL DINO SE TRANSFORMO EN UN ROBOT TIPO HUMANO Y DEL PIRATA SALIO UN CARRO DE POLICIA MARAVILLOSO

que no se supone que piratas y policias no se lleven bien carino?- pregunto applejack

no lo se pero hacen mucho ruido- dijo rarity

gokai full blast- de las llantas salian varias balas hacia los sugormin

chicos dejenmen terminar esto- cuando dijo gai eso inserto las otras 3 ranger keys y salieron gozyudrill y gozyurex- GOZYU TRIPLE DRILL DREAMMMMMMM- de ahi los 3 taladros se conbinan y acaban con los sugormin grandes asi terminan la batalla de canterlot y esta asegurada para despues el gozyudrill se va de regreso a su tiempo y se desarme el gokai oh- listo sugormin eliminados capitan- dijo gai mientras se destranformaba

marvelos estuvieron excelente- le dijo fluttershy

no es nada esto lo hacemos a diario

bien marvelous vamonos ahi sugormins que cazar- le dijo joe

si vamonos ya- dijo marvelous mientrasel y la tripulacion subia al barco para marcharche

esperen queremos hablar- dijo celestia pero ya no la alcazaron a escucharla, se fueron para nunca verlas otra vez o no?

* * *

je despues de mucho tiempo alfin pude terminarlo en fin no se preocupen esto es solo el principio, en fin nos leemos luego

review?

nota sugormin son los secuaces de los enemigos de los gokaigers


	5. la primera pista del tesoro 12

ya pasaron 3 dias desde que vimos a los gokaigers, es decir queremos saber mas de ellos y no nos dijeron nada, ni para donde se van, los hemos buscado en todas partes, rainbow en el cielo pero no los ha encontrado, applejack en appleloosa pero no estan ahi, fluttershy en everfree forest ni rastro de ellos, rarity en el palacio de cristal pero nada, pinkie pie en sugarcube corner pero aun no encuentra sus rastros y yo en canterlot pero no hemos encontrado nada en fin es hora de reunirnos y ver avances

chicas encontraron algo?- les pregunte a mis amigas

no twilight nada ni siquiera rastro de ellos- me respondio applejack

no he visto nada en el palacio de cristal pero no logro encontrar nada- dijo rarity

no ahi nada en sugar cube corner- dijo pinkie

ni en el cielo.., su nave su debe ser rapida- dijo rainbow dash

todas se la pasaron hablando pero la unica que no habia hablado nada fue fluttershy que estaba muy callada esto desconcerto un poco a las otras

oye fluttershy carino te encuentras bien?- pregunto rarity preocupada

si estoy bien solo que..., creo que encontre algo- dijo fluttershy mientras mostraba el engine soul de machfalcon

y eso que es?- pregunto applejack muy curiosa

no tengo ni idea pero la ultima vez que vi su barco esto quedo atras

que sera querida?- pregunto rarity

bari bari dejenmen en paz- hablo el engine

wow, vieron eso?- pregunto rainbow dash

si rainbow esta cosa hablo- dijo twilight

genial ESTA COSA HABLA FIESTA DE DESCUBRIMIENTO CIENTIFICO- grita pinkie entusiasmada

no pinkie quiza sea de esos..., -intento recordar rarity

gokaigers- le recordo fluttershy

pero si pertenece a ellos porque lo dejan- inquirio ranbow dash

ni idea- dijo pinkie

mientras discutian el engine soul brillaba y todos a su lado ygual brillaban cuando se ven envueltos en una luz color blanco y desaparecen

en otra parte estaban en lo que parecia ser un cuarto oscuro cuando se ilumina sale el engine soul pero algo paso porque es mas grande y salta a una mano, a partir de ahi salimos a una parte de ahi y cuando vimos era el gokai o y el gozyugin pero estabamos en el hombro del gokai o uno de color verde

USTEDES PUEDEN ROBO-DINO Y ROBO-PIRATA POLICIA- dijo pinkie pie a modo de animarlos

marvelous dijstes algo?- pregunto gai a marvelous

no, tu preguntas?- pregunto ahora marvelous a gai

no en fin acabemos esto

si, vamos

marvelous liso?- pregunto ahim

si- dijo marvelous entusiasmado

ENGINESOUL SET- inserto esa cosa en el formula uno y lo que nos sorprendio este abrio los ojos- BARI, BARI- dijo machfalcon mientras abria los ojos- GO - asi levantaron la mano y el carro corrio creimo sque se caeria pero solo seguia corriendo y a cada segundo crecia asi que lo siguiente que paso fue que se hizo gigante el carro nos quedamos impactadas al ver esto el carro crecio y de ahi gokai-o salto y se le quitaron las patas y se puso encima del engine, no se creian que se fucionaron

GO-ON GOKAI-OH COMPLETADO- de ahi fueron a maxima velocidad inclusiva se podia decir que apenas lograba romper la velocidad del sonido asi que con las espada golpearon a algunos sugormins y el gozyugin golpea a otros con el taladro modo tridente, asi el go-on gokai-oh se empieza a volar y cuando ve a un general ataca desde arribo- GOKAI GO-ON GRAND PRIX- termina dando un golpe con la espada y el ultimo sugormin desaparece

bien un buen trabajo- decia doc una vez en el gokai galeon ya se parara todo

si..., y con eso debimos traer de vuelta a machfalcon- decia luka mientras se sienta

bien pajarraco empieza a hablar- decia marvelous mientras se sienta en su lugar

no me digas pajarraco, ok vamos a navegar por tesoros- empieza a volar y despues de un rato se golpea con gai que estaba entrando- "para el siguiente acertijo deben de encontrar a la espada de la justicia" es todo- decia navi mientras se recupera del golpe

y se supone que encontremos una espada?-pregunta joe mientras hacia sus lagartijas

..., ni se me ocurre nada que sera la espada de la justicia?- decia ahim mientras se ponia a analizar

..., espada de la justicia..., donde lo habia escuchado antes?- se preguntaba gai que al parecer sabia a que se referia-..., espada de la justicia..., ya lo tengo

ehhhhhhhHH?- al parecer todos incluso machfalcon se sorprendio y se acerco a gai- si se trata de un juego de mi planeta se llama pokemon y se refiere a keldeo

y bien donde esta- pregunto luka toda entusiasmada

el problema es- se voltea- que no existe -mientras se agacha

ehhhhhhh?- dijo luka toda decepcionada

ahora como encontraremos el tesoro?- se decia marvelous todo descepcionado

mientras con las ponis que al parecer veian todo esto

keldeo? bien al parecer debemos de encontrarlo- decia twilight mientras se entusiasmaba

si pero donde?, segun ellos no existe- pregunto applejack

no creo que se el nombre me gusta algo- decia rarity asombrada por el nombre

..., no creo que sea un pony- decia rainbow dash

..., GENIAL FIESTA DE ALGUIEN NUEVO- decia pinkie piee gritandolo a los 4 vientos

no grites nos descubriran- le reganaba fluttershy

asi que estan aqui- decia marvelous mientras veia a la ventana- gai encontre quien lo dijo

son esos caballos no?- dijo gai comosabiendo quien fue

de hecho me parecieron ponis- le corrigio ahim

no importa que se vengan nos pueden ser de ayuda- dijo joe mientras las invitaba

entonces les ayudaremos?- pregunto fluttershy

nomas en nuestra instancia- dij marvelous

SI SEREMOS PIRATAS- dijo pinkie alegrada por la idea

asi que busquemos a ese keldeo

SIIIIIII -dijeron todos

* * *

lamento tardar tanto esque estaba con clases digo esas cosas te quitan mucho tiempo en fin si para el proximo capitulo llegara keldeo y un poco de romance pero primero estos se pelean adios nos leemos luego


End file.
